Oneshots and Drabbles
by demon-hell-fire
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Angsty, fluffy, light hearted and dark, and always pawsitively sinful. I do it all. I'll do it all. If I haven't, say so, and you shall receive. M for many reasons and themes.
1. Chapter 2

**Fluff this time? Fluff this time. Felt bad about the angst-esque stuff last time, so yes. Have some MariChat. Also, I didn't separate the previous chapters little POV switch things I did properly. It was more of an experiment of perspective. Don't think it turned out too well but I'll tweak it in a bit. For reference sake, think of this is something that doesn't happen a lot, but happens enough for it not to be unheard of.**

Chapter 2: Stray Cat

Once again, Chat had thrown her for a loop. Every pun and every flirtatious move he made towards her, all corny and crazy and just so _him_ , they hardly phased her. Except, of course, lately. Marinette was not pleased with this, not at all, what with suddenly being hyper aware of proximity when she was with her partner, who seemed to lack _any sense of personal space_. It wasn't business as usual lately, the akumas were coming at a much slower rate than before and the duos typical patrols at night were almost entirely for show. Chat decided this somehow meant he had free range to be as hard core a flirt as possible, keeping close and constantly staring at her with those _damnable eyes and stupid smile_. Was that even flirting? Surely it was. Last she checked, he sucked at it, and it was like, what he thrived off doing. Being a tease and a flirt. Not that Chat wasn't far too cute for his own good... not that Marinette nor Ladybug would ever mutter such words, but she had Adrien to chase. A small part of her wished Adrien wasn't so perfect so she didn't have this... whatever it was.

Working on her latest design for the latest theater production and being so horrendously interrupted by a thump on the roof that she tore the paper she was writing on, Marinette cursed. And when she heard the gentle knock on the hatch, her head thumped against her desk softly. _Please tell me he's not here to flirt with my civilian self too._

She popped the hatch the find her partner soaked and grinning sheepishly, teeth chattering. Marinette groaned, tempted to slam the hatch in his face.

"What are you doing you stupid cat. It's raining, and it's December," she pulls him in, "this could kill you."

With a shaky bow to express his thanks he chatters out, "Anything to see my Princess! Why, is my eternal vigilance in protecting Paris not im _paw_ ressive enough for you?" Marinette smacks him upside the head gently, doing her best to quell the smile pulling at her lips.

She opts to face away from him to grab a blanket, tossing it over his head. For some reason, Chat freaks out a bit under the blanket, pawing at it like he's stuck and it breaks Marinette. As she keels over laughing, she nearly falls over watching him struggle.

"Silly kitty. What did you really want?" she huffs out. She tries to look intimidating, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, but God help her if his antics aren't just... she doesn't want to put it into words really. The smile on her face sells her out apparently as Chat finally frees himself and runs over to her, nuzzling against her aggressively, desperate for warmth.

"You're my only civilian friend! I needed somewhere to not freeze my paws off!" Marinette raises a brow. Chat was tough. Insanely tough. The cold wasn't likely all. Chat, however, tried to maintain the bluff, smiling up at her as innocently as he could. With a poke to his nose and a gentle push, Marinette came to a decision.

"Liar. I'll go get you some hot chocolate and pastries or something."

The excitement that flashed across Chat's face sold him out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on you silly cat, you can pick one of your choice. My parents are busy in the back and would be thrilled to see you if they didn't have so many orders this weekend." The way his face only lit up further than she's seen since the time there were two Ladybugs told Marinette all she needed to know.

And suggested a few other things. A few things that she wasn't sure exactly how to deal with. Like, for example, the turning in her stomach at the way he looked her. The way his pupils, ears, and tail moved and twitched and flicked at her every motion and word.

It was incredibly similar to how he looked at her as Ladybug.

This really wasn't fair.

"Are you sure though Princess?" Chat spoke up, nervously checking his surroundings, "I've seen your dad before, big fellow, wouldn't want him to bring _Dupain_ on a boy walking down from your room. I may be Chat Noir, savior of Paris, but... uhhh..."

Marinette paused. She hadn't thought of that. And the new nagging notion that she should keep him, keep Chat, a secret from everyone... it was a compelling argument that she positively hated that she needed to have. Okay, yes, let's keep the fact that you have a cute cat boy in your room a secret. But if it's a secret that means there's something to hide. There's nothing to hide it's just Chat Noir being Chat Noir. Stupid cute cat boy Chat Noir. Nope, no reason to keep this a secret.

"Just... go wait in my room and grab a blanket or something," she sighed, hanging her head, "and dry your hair for Pete's sake. You're everything is freezing and dripping all over the place." _And ever so neatly clinging to you,_ she noted, raking her eyes over him for a nanosecond. "You look frigid and stiff as a board."

Marinette wasn't sure she liked the mile wide Cheshire look that stretched across his face. "Of course, princess, I'll go be your _stiff_ little secret."

Marinette's jaw dropped, he _had_ been flirting! She swatted at him angrily as he shot off up the ladder, his face a sharp contrast of fear and utter amusement, the little shit. She grumbled away to grab his drink. All the nice things she does for this boy and he makes a joke like that. It wasn't even a cat pun, he was just taking whatever he could get and trying to fluster her.

She left the marshmallows out of his drink.

She also nearly threw the cup at him when she saw him sitting in her bed in what could only be described as an _awful_ attempt at looking seductive. He was all smiles and innocence, sure but she knew what he was up to now and wouldn't have it.

With a prompt thunk she set his drink and a few croissants several feet away on a desk beside the chair she sat in so he'd have to get up to collect them. The look of minor dissatisfaction that flickered across his face was worth it, especially when he realized he had no marshmallows. He looked _pawsitively_ heart-broken. Marinette groaned at her own inner monologue.

"Me-ouch Princess!" he cried, hand over his heart, "What ever did I do to you?" Marinette smiled smugly, but before she could respond he had to say one last thing. "I'm _pawsitively_ heart-broken!"

Marinette slapped her hand against her forehead. "Goddammit Chat, are you in my head or something?" Well, he was in a sense... "I just thought of that stupid pun,"

He sat beside her, forcing himself half onto her lap, half onto the arm-rest,

"You have no sense of personal space,"

He ducked his head down to her drink, taking a mouthful of a her marshmallows,

"You just barge in here,"

He chews them up and swallows, leaning in close, his head cocked and eyes wide with curiousity. What was she going on about again?

"And you've gone out of your way to fluster me with far too much success. Why on Earth are you here?"

Chat's head leaned in the opposite direction as he pondered an answer, and Marinette felt her heart rate spike in anticipation. She wasn't so sure she wanted to know the answer, actually. Especially after admitting he was getting to her. If she was Ladybug right now he'd be having a field day. Chat would be the death of her.

"Well," he said, reaching down and munching a pastry happily, "I like you. And you seem to come equipped with pastries." His stupid grin flashed, "And I don't try to rile you up Purrrincess, that's all in your head."

She threw him off her.

"What a load! I'm going to bed! Go home, Chat!" she crawled into bed, praying the heat on her face was due to the beverage.

"It's still raining Chats and dogs out there!"

Marinette poked her head out of the bed, this time glaring at him as hard as possible, but he didn't break. The wounded look on his face, be it fake or not, was hard not to bend to. His greatest power. The kicked kitten look. She had never asked if it was real or fake, intentional or a built in defense mechanism of mass destruction that came with the powers of Chat Noir, but never had she defeated it.

"Goddammit, get over here." After all, part of her knew what it was he really wanted. What he needed. Sometimes it was just anything, from anyone. He was selfish really, to ask it of Marinette, of any civilian, but she knew. She knew Chat just needed a hug every now and then. Even if it was under the guise of 'accidental cuddling whilst passed out after harmlessly talking for three hours. In a bed. With stupid cute cat boys.'

Oh, no, Marinette was not okay with reveling in being encompassed by the leather clad hero who happened to be in pretty okay shape at all.

She really did kick him out two hours later after waking to him _kneading_ her back.

 **I wanted to do more with this, but I didn't want to run the plot too thin. Expect more of exactly this.**


	2. Chapter 3

**At the request of one of the folks reading this! Hopefully my chaotic writing style is at least a hair understandable, lol.**

Chapter 3: Protector

Adrien knew he wasn't the most level-headed fellow, especially when it came to comparing him to his Lady. His wife. No, she was the straight, blunt, and sassy Marinette he had come to love only more and more as time went on. At first, the thought was a little strange, and all kinds of ironic, that the love of his life had sat mere feet away from him for so long. As soon as the time came that revealing each other in civilian form came, the shock and awe in each others eyes was _evident._ Undeniable. Much intimacy was had very quickly, he might add, but that was... for another story. Yet all the pieces fit, and an ultimate love and understanding formed right then, like the satisfaction of piecing the worlds most complicating puzzle together. They both wore masks. Ladybug was the mask, Adrien was the mask. In that moment? They understood.

From then on, life had gotten better. Easier. More complicated, for sure, when it came to explaining to their friends why they were suddenly dating passionately as if they had known one another an entire life time. Yet, all was good. All was so well. Adrien taught Marinette to open up, and she taught him to live. She was his everything, his life, after all.

Adrien was pleasantly surprised to find his Lady's parents were not only accepting of the relationship, (they practically begged him to marry her) but also striving for it from day one. Adrien could almost slap his forehead in frustration at his blindness to Marinette, the shy and stuttering cute girl in his class. Mostly because there was so much more to her. More than he had bothered to see before, all the bits and pieces that made up who she became when she put the mask on.

He was also aware of the modicum of guilt she felt at not realizing who he was, but he made sure with all the effort he could to quell that. They had, at first, loved the masked versions of each other. The grandeur person they strived to be.

Adrien was more pleasantly surprised to find out he was going to have a child at the age of 22. When his Lady came to him at the beginning of a late nigh patrol, he had dropped to his knees in shock and tears. When she asked him what was wrong, terror flickering across her face, all he could do was pull her close and press his face to her belly. With a fierce hug he had asked her to marry him. He also slipped a pun in there somewhere, because Marinette could only laugh her willingness to marry her happy, silly cat.

Of course, this meant she couldn't fight any akuma anymore. Or patrol. Or leave the house. She had his kittens in the oven. And Adrien, Chat Noir, would be damned straight to the depths of hell if anything happened. Normally he felt this way quite a bit, but an overpowering sense of protection consumed him.

"What do you mean, I can't patrol!?" she shouted, stomping her foot.

Adrien... may have made a minor mistake with this. Not that he was incorrect. "My Lady, you know what I mean! You're going to have a child! Hawkmoth is still on the loose and violent and dangerous and _cat_ astrophic and dangerous and you're pregnant and-"

"Chat Noir," Marinette snapped, gripping his suit and tugging him close. Adrien knew to listen, when she called him Chat in private it was for a reason, "shut up. We've done this for years and only you ever get hurt. And that's because you do such a good job protecting me and civilians, no matter the cost."

Her voice choked for a split second.

"And I hate that. It's also partially why I love you. Now," she tapped his chest, ignoring his flickering ears and nervous twitching, "this feeling? Use it. You're gonna be a dad soon." A small smile graced her face, "You're also going to be a husband. My husband. So take this feeling and use it responsibly, as a drive to move forward. Not bottle me up at home."

"But-"

"NO buts. You can't keep me there, nothing can, until I'm about to pop out life. No force in all of Paris or on the planet will harm me as long as I'm Ladybug and I have my partner."

Adrien huffed, but let it go as she pressed her lips to his softly.

So, she fought. Hard and well, purrfectly, as usual. Adrien however, fought ferociously, recklessly. Marinette disproved greatly and scolded him often about how her child was _going_ to have a father, and he needed to keep his act together. Even as a bump began to form in her belly and Adrien's nerves grew further and further, she never lost form. The wedding was also coming, and... admittedly some people, friends and family were having an easy time putting the pieces together about Marinette's other identity. Adrien did his best to stay out of it, his identity still safe. Although, he knew Alya gave her a _hell_ of an earful. For a week. Her parents weren't remotely surprised, to everyone else's surprise.

Luckily, Alya shut down the Ladyblog the moment she found out about the pregnancy, lest many others figure it out. Marinette also spent a considerable amount of time home (much to Adrien's relief) with her parents. Adrien had also spoken for a long time with his father about his own living arrangements, which wasn't easy, considering he also told him his intent to marry the girl. But hey, even if the man was fairly unloving, he was going to be a grandfather. His lineage would continue.

In the end, it was when his father came to remember who exactly Marinette was, an up and coming fashion designer, that he suddenly agreed whole-heartedly. It took weeks of convincing, but it worked. _It worked._

The strangest part, however, was just after it happened, akuma attacks died out. Completely. It was if Hawkmoth, whomever he really was, had up and died some mysterious death. There was no final battle. No epic war at a terrible time, like now, eight months into Marinette's pregnancy. The fear of Hawkmoth figuring it all out and finally finding him and Marinette as they were was gone. To top it off?

He got a part of his own father back. The man would talk to him, now and again, about simple, mundane things. The name of the child. How long he and Marinette had been together. How university was going, emotionally, for him. The old times with his mother.

It was rare, but Adrien could never for the life of him ask for any more than exactly this. Marinette, his Lady, in his arms at their wedding (which ended _very very_ quickly as she went into labour) and Nino at his back. And the smallest of smiles that fitted his father's face in the front row.

 **His dad figures it out and goes 'oh shit, my son, my legacy, is also the biggest pain in the ass, and is giving me a grandchild, better get my act together. That kid is gunna be fabulous AF.' Next time, I think some Ladrien is in order.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Ah, yes. Good ol' Ladrien. Personally I think as soon as there's some real ass Ladrien, everything as far as secret identities is gunna crumble away like sand. As someone said on tumblr, it'll be the end of all this** ** _pining._**

 ** _Also,_** **special thanks to supahfeelz and Rayfe for making requests! I love it, always and forever. Just a note, but I may not stick to a request like, super faithfully. Instead I'll take it and use it for inspiration for both our reading pleasure! Don't feel compelled to make requests, nor expect every chapter to BE request based. It's all about inspiration and writing-in-the-moment whatever I, and hopefully you, love! THIS GODDAMN STUPID LOVE SQUARE.**

Chapter 4: Guilt Part-1

Marinette wrapped up the battle with surprising ease, and counted her lucky stars for Chat being on site immediately. She had been late, trying to escape Alya and her parents discretely. A small part of her mused with an eye-roll it was a surprise to see an akuma attack on a Saturday. Chloe was less likely to be involved.

Chat fought alone for a solid twenty minutes without her, and it clearly worked him down, because typically he stuck around to _chat_ with her (oh god she needed to spend less time with him...) but he was gone. That worried Marinette some, and something felt incomplete without the classic, end of battle fist-bump. She looked around through the gathering crowd, oohing and aahing at the spectacle of the defeated akuma and Ladybug's general presence. Questions and photos were never her strong suit, so she did her best to answer a couple quickly and vaguely, making a slick exit via yo-yo.

She nearly left the vicinity completely until she caught blonde locks lurking in an alley way. Blonde locks she knew far, far too well.

Before she could stop herself and succumb to her natural fear, she had already landed in front of him, a confident smile plastered across her face. "Adrien Agreste! What are you doing in this dark, dingy alley way? Right after an akuma attack too! Foolish for a mod-"

Her smile quickly faded at the sight of blood. He must have gotten caught in the akuma attack and fled before Chat got there!

"Ladybug! Er... uh... w-what's up?" he offered meekly.

"Oh my god, are you alright?"

He smirked painfully, holding his side. "Ah... yeah, just a bit... er... banged up." He tried to laugh it off casually but his pained expression said all Marinette needed to know.

"Yeah, right. Come here handsome, we need to get you to a hospital," she tenderly wrapped an arm around her waist, and prayed to whatever gods there may be he couldn't hear her erratic heartbeat. First of all, it was Adrien. Supreme crush overlord. Secondly, he was hurt, and it looked bad. Finally, she was about to do everything in her power to be as close as possible to him. Very un-Marinette, but hell, she was Ladybug too.

"NO!" Adrien snapped, looking panicked, "Absolutely not. My father can't know I'm not home!"

"What?" She hauled him up to a roof with ease, not convinced he didn't need medical attention, "Why not, what were you doing out here?"

He faltered, eyes shifting left to right, avoiding direct eye contact and his face looked flushed. He was nervous, and either embarrassed or ashamed or running a dangerous fever. Either way Marinette wished she had time to admire _exactly_ how cute it was, but there were more pressing matters.

"I, uh, needed some fresh air?"

"I know where you live Agreste. Big mansion in the middle of your district? Hard to miss. At least a half hour walking distance from here. How much fresh air could a boy need?"

He could only hang his head, and Marinette got the idea.

"All right, you're in no condition to walk. Normally I'd just call an ambulance," she quirked a brow, partially at what she was about to say and _partially to flirt and play coy_ , "but you're a looker. I'll give you a ride." She could only laugh and blush a little herself at exactly how red and mortified he looked. "Hope you aren't afraid of heights, hop on!"

She didn't really give him any choice in the matter, gently gripping his waist and pulling him close with a soft, "hold on," before tossing out her yo-yo.

When they reached his bedroom window, which he loosely tried to explain that he'd used to escape... from three stories up, she slipped into his room with him. Taking special note of the fact that at least he looked as flustered as she did, Marinette did her best not to stutter her next words.

"You... need to take of your shirt. Now." Horror flashed across his face, but Marinette could only roll her eyes. "Can't let a handsome boy like you have your guts fall out. Shirt, off."

Her own audacity surprised even herself as she reached forward and started popping buttons.

"Wait, wait it's not that bad! I swear I'm fine-"

"There's blood everywhere Adrien," Marinette sighed. He paused and let her work, for some reason unbeknownst to her, and she continued. To strip his shirt. With her own two hands.

When it came off, she found he was oddly right. She had gasped, but not because of his wound. He was... he was _shredded._ She didn't even think boys could look like this, this wasn't fair. His wound was long and wide, but not deep, so she set her attentions to that instead, considering turning catholic or something if only to make sure it wasn't super obvious exactly how much she was relishing have her hands all over his... wound. Just the wound, yes, of course.

Neither teen mentioned the fact that that was a lie. Or that she had said a majority of it aloud.

She couldn't help trailing her hands elsewhere as she gently cleaned his wound, questions about it and his escape escaping her mind altogether. Marinette knew a lot about him, but she also knew so little. What did he like? Aspire to be, to feel? Why was he making strange noises as she slowly mapped out his every contour.

A soft hitch, almost a moan, escaped his lips as her fingers slowly trailed up his chest, and Ladybug's eyes shot to his like lightning and she stood slowly. The lock remained, his face as red as hers was hot, and her hands snaked around his shoulders and upwards around his neck. His beautiful eyes were lidded, and kept snapping down to her lips, and in that moment, Marinette lost whatever fear she had had for him. He wanted to kiss her.

They leaned together, slowly for only a moment, before they collided into one another roughly, hungry for the other. Teeth clunked painfully and moans mixed of pain and pleasure as hands raked up and down backs, arms and shoulders. Marinette had no idea what exactly was even happening as her head spun with excitement, her senses both dulled and on fire where his hands trailed blazing paths of heat. Her knees wobbled beneath her, so she pushed him hard towards the wall, leaning on and into his arms as much as she could. Her body demanded being closer, closer, closer to him, craved being one with him in a way she was terrified and so happy to find out she was capable of feeling.

His tongue begged her lips for entrance, flicking gently and the shock rippled through her, drawing out a moan she couldn't quite suppress. Apparently he took that as permission to enter, and it may as well have been if she were aware he had even thought to ask. The feel of his tongue meeting hers, it was all she could do to stand as she wrapped her leg around his, grinding softly and trying to focus on the taste of him. The smell of him. His hand weaving into her hair, and the other grabbing her thigh and trying to help her stay close.

A loud beeping in their ears sent them flying apart.

Shit.

 _"Shit."_

In a panic, flustered and embarrassed, Marinette shot from Adrien's window.

 **This is, yes, going to be a two parter. Because I could go ON and ON about a make-out session, but knowing me it won't stop there. And for now, that's not going to be a thing. Yet. YET. HUEHUEHUE. That aside, I'll have more tomorrow, and the title will make more sense.**


	4. Chapter 5

**I uh... didn't necessarily hold to my promise to upload yesterday, got to watching movies till 3 in the morning, lol. SO, here we go today instead!**

 **And Rayfe, Marinoir/marichat is more popular because something about it is pawsitively sinful. I mean, it's shy Marinette being visited at night by a not-so-innocent flirt clad entirely in leather. People can't get enough of sin. When it comes to it being the end of all the pining, I'm saying, like the last chapter suggested, they're gunna put the moves on one another. Adrien likes Ladybug, and she likes him back. She doesn't like Chat that way and he doesn't like Marinette that way, so reverse the situation and bam. Shipping done, they're gunna show eachother who they are BECAUSE DAMNIT THEY NEED TO.**

Chapter 5: Guilt part-2

Adrien collapsed onto the floor a few moments after Ladybug flew from his window, absolutely reeling. He knew he had a grin plastered to his face, and it helped him ignore Plagg as he exited hiding to scold him.

"Now what lover-boy? She seems to like you, but what about Chat?"

Adrien sighed, his smile not fading. Working with Ladybug would become... interesting. He wasn't sure how he could handle even being _around_ her after that. He needed to find a way to contact her, to talk to her. Though, Plagg may have been right about something. She liked him more than she liked Chat, but _he_ was Chat. She didn't like the part of him he liked best. Would it be best to give away his identity? It was a sacrifice he was willing to make, but he knew she was completely against it. She turned him down time and time again when it came to a reveal, and he understood why, but was this a good enough excuse?

He would need to find out, and soon. The way she pressed against him, the taste that lingered on his lips, it was burned into his mind and wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Ladybug's presence consumed him. He could still smell her. How was he supposed to get a hold of her?

He wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

The next day at school was no better. Hell, it was worse. He couldn't focus at _all_. He had walked clean into Nino, lost in the heat of his dreams from the previous night. The questioning look Nino gave him didn't even phase him, he was on cloud nine.

"Dude, you alright?" Adrien blinked, "You've been staring off into space for the last five minutes and we haven't even entered the class."

"Er... yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

Nino blanched, then chuckled. "I've been telling you 'what's up' this whole time. Get your head outta the clouds Agreste, we have a big test today. Did you managed to study? I know physics are your thing, you probably don't even need to but I..."

Adrien got lost in thought quickly, and began mindlessly walking towards class before slamming into another student.

"Marinette! Oh, god, I'm sorry, are you okay?" He looked down and reached for her hand, watching her flinch away, face looking as if it were on fire.

"Oh good going dream boat, first me now Marinette? Any more of this and you're going to be a menace." Marinette remained silent, staring up at him in a way he'd just kind of gotten used to. Something about him always seemed to throw her off, Adrien gathered he frightened the poor girl. He had to do the gentlemanly thing however. He didn't like the fact such a cute girl was so petrified of him, so he caught her hand and hoisted her up gently.

"I'm a little... p _reoccupied_ with my thoughts today, had a... uh... rough night." Her face only bloomed brighter. He glanced down and noticed he'd knocked a drink out of her hands. Probably something sweet, like his lady. He flushed as well. "I uh, think I owe you a drink? Yours is done for, I'll buy you one at lunch!" She only nodded, a shy smile crossing her face.

"That's more like it! He doesn't bite you know!"

"Or does he?" Alya piped up, walking over, eyeing Adrien and Marinette's hands, quirking a brow.

Adrien went wide eye'd and shot his hand back, scratching the back of his head with a nervous grin. Alya rolled her eyes, "Let's get to class. Big test today, woohoo." The sarcasm in her voice stretched to the rest of the class as everyone groaned.

After fleeing and rushing home faster than she ever had in her entire life, Marinette collapsed on her bed, releasing her transformation. What was that? She just pinned him to a wall and... and... the made out. They made out _hard_. She had to pause to take a breath, counting to ten as Tikki looked over her.

"Wow! Look at you, making moves on your dream boy!"

"Yeah," she hummed in response. She had made a move. Something she hadn't had the guts to even consider in his presence before. But it was all thanks to that mask. It wasn't really her. It was Ladybug.

"Stop, stop. You're thinking out loud again. Remember, you are Ladybug. You and Ladybug are the same. Adrien chose you as you were at the time. He didn't even know it, but it's the truth. Can you remember how it felt? How he felt?"

Marinette only nodded. "Then there you go! It was you!"

"But he doesn't even know I exist! He only knows a part of me! Tikki I can never date him properly now! The best I can hope for is seeing him on little night excursions..." _Damn that... that didn't sound too bad actually,_ "But during the day... as Marinette, as I am, he can never know."

"Then just tell him?" Tikki offered sadly. Marinette shot her a cold as steel look.

"You know I can't. You know why."

Yes, Tikki knew. Tikki knew so much more than Marinette thought she did. For example, she knew who Chat was.

Marinette nearly had a heart attack the next day at school after being ran into by a dopey Adrien, all her worries washed away by a mortifying dream and listening to him try to talk. She knew damn well what he was 'preoccupied' with, and he was holding her hand, and _wasthisadate?_ She wanted to pass out. Maybe he would carry her bridal style to the medical office. She wanted to squeal.

Then she realized she had to sit behind him. All day. And say _nothing_. Her head gently bonked onto the table before lunch in frustration and Alya laughed.

 _"What's got you down? You've totally got a date at lunch!"_ she whispered, baffled by Marinette's lack of excitement.

"'M nervush," came the mumbled response. It was mostly the truth. She couldn't stand looking him in the back of the head, much less his face, after last night. A thought occurred, maybe he was upset that she had run out on him. Maybe he was hurting that she had just up and used him, he didn't even know her! And what was she supposed to do about it!? Tell him sorry? How the hell would she do that without throwing her secret away?

She'd need to seen him again. Obviously. Yes. Just, as Ladybug, confront him, apologize, and take it from there.

Only as Ladybug.

She couldn't spend too much time with him as Marinette, she couldn't give him her number or even call him. The risks were to great. If he found out... what if he was disappointed? What if he really didn't like her as Marinette? To make matters worse, there were nights she simply had to patrol, every other night, cutting down the already limited time they could spend together in half.

This may have been a mistake, she realized, as regret started to pour into her. It didn't help lunch was awkward as the two of them dazed off into la-la land, it wasn't even a date. Adrien just felt bad for poor, shy Marinette. Marinette couldn't even look at Adrien and he was just... lost. Not so bad that he was lost in what she hoped was thoughts about her, but still.

"That was painful to watch."

"Tell me about it."

Marinette made a decision. She would ask for help from someone else she still needed to talk to, and it was his turn to patrol.

Chat.

She knew he harboured feelings for her, and whether they were just a playful crush or serious, it needed to be discussed, and now.

When night came, it was quite the lovely evening. Quiet and peaceful, nothing to throw her off her game plan. Dread and worry, however, made her doubt everything she was about to do. The last thing, ever, that she wanted was to hurt Chat. She liked him... in a sense... he was cute and fun and as they fought, he became her comrade and best friend in a way Alya wasn't. Marinette didn't understand it, but this felt... wrong.

She grit her teeth and called out to him.

Adrien, on the other hand, was thrilled to see Ladybug. Equally as frustrated that he couldn't talk to her about things, couldn't kiss her then and there, but that wasn't important. He still got to see her. Her presence was more than enough to put a smile on his face.

But god, this would be infinitely easier without this stupid secret.

"My lady, glad to see you. This evening was getting rather boring but now that I see the stars in your eyes brighter than those in the skies?" he paused with a bow and a huge grin. Might as well tease her some, and it wasn't like he was lying, "Well, you get the idea. What brings you out here? Finally willing to make your confession of love on the rooftops of Paris to this knight in shining armour?"

He looked up to see he already had her grinning, albeit rolling her eyes, but a look of discomfort washing away from her features. With that, he stood, realizing exactly why she was here. It was fairly obvious. It... bothered him greatly, but he never let his smile fade. She simply wouldn't accept him as Chat. Adrien would have to do.

"Oh, can it kitty. No, I'm here to talk about... something serious." He simply raised a brow in question. He did his best to hide how he felt, how he knew, how much he wanted to reveal it all and make all this... drama disappear, but the way she looked at him he knew something in his eyes gave it away.

"Chat, I'm... in love. With someone. And... I need you to know this, and I would even go so far as to ask for your help with this. It's hard, because he loves... he loves Ladybug. Not me. He doesn't know me. He's met me before, for pete's sake we're in the same class and everything-" ...oh? "but now I've made it clear I like him AS LADYBUG and I can't talk to him or, or... gah!" she cried out, slamming the balls of her fists to her head in frustration as Adrien simply stared. She offered him a glance, gauging him for a reaction, but he had none to give. All he could do was stare. His eyes were wide and frozen on her.

Of course. But no. It... it couldn't be so easy, could it?

"Chat, I'm sorry, I know you... and I are close but..."

"No, no, my Lady!" he interjected quickly, rushing up to her smiling, "I'm _feline_ fine!"

She glared at him, but it was lost as relief washed over her, her shoulders not so stiff and nervous anymore.

"In fact," he felt a Cheshire grin cross his lips, because _how could he not do this now_ , "I have the purrfect solution!"

With that, he kissed her. He kissed her hard and quickly, then let her go and dropping to one knee. She went silent from shock, eyes wide and he couldn't tell if she was angry or scared or just lost.

"My Lady Marinette," nope, that was definitely shock, "why not just ask for my number as yourself? Surely, I'd have to say yes."

He transformed back, and laughed as Marinette nearly fainted, taking her into his arms atop the rooftops of Paris before being swatted for bad puns, for scaring her, and for being a pain. Then he was rewarded with a fierce, angry kiss that stole the breath clean from his lips and left him dying for more... and a phone number.

 **DAMN. That was a long one, and sorry for like, the pure angst and less Ladrien, that was your gift last chapter. I actually kinda wanted to make it a three part bit, but then it would turn into a four part and so on and so on. No, no. This is supposed to be one-shots. Also, since I've wrote this I've gotten nearly 1000 hits... H.O.L.Y. SHIT. And I've seen ya'll reading some of my ancient fan-fics... stay away from those monstrosities, for both our sake. On another note, I need to go check out some juicy Chat Noir stuff on tumblr for inspiration. SEND ME INSPIRATION.**


	5. Chapter 6

**Well, I've just finished moving 900 kilometers away back in with my parents. Being jobless is fun, lol. That aside, I can get back into the flow of writing if nothing else! So, I didn't say it, but I was thinking it; more Marichat. Based on some art and stuff I've come across in my travels, with my own twists and turns, naturally.**

Chapter 6: Real

Marinette sunk her head into her hands. She didn't know when or how it started, but during the last fight with the akuma, she became aware of Chat's proximity. Of his lack of understanding of personal space. He was always there, she could smell him, feel him under her finger tips, and the heavy thudding in her heart when she thought of him made her want to scream.

All he did was shoot a bad pun her way and flirt some. Classic Chat. Nothing new. Until, that is, she felt herself blush furiously, and all she could do was stare, both ashamed and flattered and _that damned thumping in her chest..._

Luckily, all he did was look at her with a cocked head, confused that she didn't shoot him down instantly. He had gotten close, and she could only squeak and pull away as he looked deeper and deeper into her eyes, he could probably hear her panicked heart. God bless his obliviousness. Marinette was both confused and angry with herself with this situation. It felt like cheating. She knew Chat had his eyes not only set on her, but glued to her at all times, no questions asked. She knew he was attractive, popular, amazing, borderline her best friend, and her partner. She, above all else, trusted him, and knew he would do anything for her.

Marinette knew all this all too well, and she hated it, because something about that silly, dorky flirt was taking a similar place in her heart as Adrien, which was ludicrous because they were so different. Adrien was the picture of perfection, his presence made her stupid and light-headed. Chat was silly, flawed, annoying, and was making her heart hurt.

It was bad for battle, she told herself. It was dangerous for the sake of her mission, she told herself.

The fact that Chat was in her room and she needed to remain calm had nothing to do with her thought process.

"I don't know, she was acting strange today! She was quiet and looked almost afraid, I swear..." he paused his rant, throwing her an odd look, "I don't want people to be afraid of me." He leans in close to her face, a smooth, cocky smile stretching across his face, "You're not afraid of cat's, are you princess?"

Marinette tried. She really did. She tried so hard she wanted to cry. But she couldn't hold back the smile and heat gently raising to her cheeks. She tried to scoff at him, raise her finger to him and push him away as she always had.

It instead came out a tiny, strangled noise and her hand stayed put. She only succeeded in doing the same thing she did earlier in the day.

"Afraid? No, of course not," she managed, reaching up to poke at his arms, "who'd be afraid of you?"

With a quirked brow, the same curious look presented, Chat looked her up and down. "By the looks of it-" Marinette responded quickly by raising her finger to his lips to silence him.

"Maybe she's just nervous about something."

"What would she be nervous about?" Marinette was going to have a heart attack. He was just so... so curious about everything.

"Who knows?! F-feelings or her home life like school or akumas..."

"Are you nervous?" Marinette glared at him, but he went unfazed, "You look nervous," he hummed, leaning closer, eyes peeling across his body. "What's got you _feline_ nervous?"

With an _oh my god_ she swatted at him, turning away and pouting angrily. He could only smile and laugh as he fled away, perching himself on her bed and wiggling his butt. He _wanted_ a fight. His pupils expanded tenfold, and he looked at her in a way she had only seen him look at Ladybug.

That made her nervous, if she wasn't already, (of course she wasn't nervous, no, never) because she felt like prey, and for some reason it seemed Chat Noir could always sniff her out, hunt for her as a civilian or a hero. "What are you doing you silly- oof!" She toppled over as a pillow was flung in her direction, smacking her in the face. Marinette shot back up, her jaw slack and eyes wide in surprise, glaring at him and his stupid Cheshire grin.

"Come on princess, show me some cattitude!"

A smile couldn't be held back as Marinette gripped the pillow tight, "You've cat to be kitten me right meow." Chat's mouth dropped and his eyes lit up. Odds are he was dull as a door-nail, so he was a little lost as to why Marinette and Ladybug were acting different, but that didn't matter. Not when play, combat, and puns were involved. So he grabbed another pillow and launched himself at Marinette, eyes hungry and grin wide.

The battle was fought, long and hard, tears and sweat were poured. Many lives were lost. Those poor pictures of Adrien. Muscles screamed and shrill laughter echoed. Marinette collapsed to the ground, giggling and panting, giving one final, half-hearted blow to Chat with her pillow. He responded with a fake groan as lay beside her, his grin wide and satisfied. He gently bonked the side of his head against hers.

"My princess has proven herself worthy of a knight such as I! Nay, worthier! For she has bested me!" he cried in fake pain, nuzzling against her. At this point, Marinette was so exhausted and... happy, she could only laugh and wrap an arm around him.

"You dork," was all she could rasp as he rolled over her, face lit with mirth and pride. If there was one way she would happily admit Chat was her superior, it was endurance. As far as she was aware, as long as he didn't push himself too hard or use cataclysm, he wouldn't ever lose his miraculous power. But the laughing and joking stopped as her smile slipped from her face.

She was laying under Chat. His grin stayed, his whole visage glowing with happiness. Something in Marinette clicked, and she blushed. She hated it, how much she made him happy, how much he made _her_ happy. Everything about his dorkiness just made her feel safe, home, comfortable. She _wished_ she had this with Adrien, who she was fairly certain hadn't a clue she existed aside from being the person who was a friend of a friend of a friend. Not to mention she was certain she could have him. He was inches away from her, happy as could be, in love with her alter-ego, and did his eyes just flick towards her lips? His eyes were doing the thing again. Did her eyes just flick to his lips? She could do it. Here and now. Move on from Adrien.

Could she? He was purrfect after all. He was everything she wanted, he stood on a pedestal she could never reach. She tried and tried to reach him, but she knew deep down something about that boy was unattainable. Like he wasn't even real. But Chat? He was real, he was alive and his breath was tickling her neck as he shifted slowly downward. He was close and tangible, his lips grazing her collar and her hands sinking into his hair. He was real. He was just a boy who may, in every way shape and form, love her. He was a boy who teeth would, and were, grazing Marinette's neck. His arms were wrapping around her waist and back, bringing her as close as she had always wished she could be with... _someone?_

Someone who would leave her speechless instead of this; breathless and wanting. Someone with teeth and lips and claws that would scrape against her and leave her arching into him, grunting his name as his teeth dug into her. Guilt plagued her, she would admit. Pictures of one surrounded the other. Her heart may not belong to only one. What of him? Was this bothering him too, who was deeply in love with her in two forms? Did he know? Was that why he was so pushy, so enveloping of her now? Or was it something primal in him that drew him to her either way?

The questions were blown away by whatever force he seemed to carry with him as he trailed searing lips up her neck and burned a trail down her spine to its base, drawing a harsh shudder. His lips worked up her chin to the the point her lips ended, stopping short.

Marinette could only sigh shakily and release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Ah.

That was real. Nothing about that was theoretical, hypothetical, or rhetorical.

"Princess," his breath tickled her lips now, his hair still entwined in her fingers, "I am... I've notice the photos of Adrien around the room. I assumed you were... interested in him and I still-" He paused an swallowed, nervous, but he did not pull away, "I love Ladybug. With... with all my heart, she's just so perfect and, and..."

He shook in her embrace, and tears welled in his eyes. Yes, Marinette was cheating here. So was he, it seemed, or so he believed.

"And I may or may not be pawsitively enthralled with Adrien. He's on an entirely different level. Unreachable and-"

"Like she's fake-"

"on a pedestal-"

"Chat." He stops, "I get it."

"I'm cheating." She pulls him closer.

"You have no idea." He opens his mouth to retort but is silenced by hers softly meeting his and groaning into her. His hands resume raking her back and move to her thigh. He may not be Adrien, she thought as she arcs back into him and licks his lips, he may be better.

Maybe.

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this. Seems OOC. But I was thinking Adrien is, in reality, Chat. And Ladybug is really Marinette. They need to love both sides, and part of them is seeing it here, but more subconsciously. And the cheating thing isnt like cheating on a lover so much as it is cheating at life. They know the other loves a different form of them HOW COULD THEY RESIST.**


	6. Chapter 7

**MORE FROM A DIFFERENT ANGLE BECAUSE I FELT THAT THIS CHAPTER NEEDED IT. Again, not sure how I feel about this but I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Hopefully it's a good read. Might have needed emphasis on a few separate things I neglected here, but whatever. This is what I'm going with for now.**

Chapter 7: Real-2

It wasn't an easy battle per-se, they never were. That, however, didn't stop Ladybug from executing everything she did perfectly. Everything about her always was that way, flawless and smooth, and Adrien couldn't help the things he said. He really couldn't, he admired her too much and felt the need to remind her all day, every day he could. Ladybug was unreal, untouchable, hardly even fathomable in her perfection. He couldn't spend enough time with her, couldn't get enough of her smile, her scent, her grace.

Maybe he was being creepy, but damn it all he didn't care.

"Worry not my Lady," he bowed while taking her hand in his, "I will always be by your side, till death do we part, as it were?"

He had to admit, he was being classically corny and awaited her typical reaction, her rejection and release. Instead, however, she froze for a moment, stiffening up and face suddenly glowing as they locked eyes. That was a new reaction. He stood and leaned forward, eyes still locked as he investigated her strange reaction, his own heart leaping into his throat. _What was that?_ She squeaked at his proximity and he could only cock his head as she flinched away, letting go of his hand.

That was... very new. Something about it was incredibly appealing too, Adrien couldn't help the matching blush that flamed from his neck to his ears.

He wanted more of whatever this was.

"My lady?" She only turned away, suddenly fleeing in the opposite direction, leaving him to stand there stock still and confused.

Confused he remained, and for several hours, her reaction was all kinds of not herself. What _was_ that? Something about the way she acted reminded him oddly of his classmate, Marinette. Awkward and shy, yet endearing and interesting. Nothing like her typical casual stride of pride and confidence. The no-nonsense rule always took first place in her book.

Adrien decided to take some time to himself, it was the middle of the day after all, to let Plagg rest before he came to the decision to ask her. Marinette. Not as himself of course, lest she act in that odd, timid way she always did. She was... admittedly a cute girl, shy and bashful and kind, her bravery and leadership sometimes taking front in class. Too shy around him, to his dismay, but that was okay. He had interacted with her once or twice as Chat and her shyness seemed to fade. He liked to think he inspired the kind of confidence she exhumed around him as Chat Noir.

It was a confidence akin to his Lady, and that's why he was at her window, knocking, in the middle of the night. She was, according to Alya and Nino, a notorious night owl, and the similarities he was noticing between Marinette and Ladybug drew him to her. If there was anyone to ask, it would be her. Hopefully she would have answers to the entity of greatness that was his Lady.

It was nearly immediately he realized his mistake as he found her room to be swimming with pictures. Pictures of him. It was a bit unnerving, the fashion lover may easily pick up on his face after spending an extended period time with him. Not to mention, as he talked about his woes (after a good scolding for visiting girls in the night that left him chuckling and reminiscing) her shyness was flaring up. It concerned Adrien, and he began to wonder if who he was as a whole just came across as frightening or domineering.

"I don't want anyone to be afraid of me," he hinted. For a moment he realized his wording may be both to Ladybug and her. He needed to know, it nagged and tugged at his mind and heart to think that sweet Marinette and his Lady could fear him. He puts on his best, most confident smile he can, leaning in in hopes of banter or an ease of tension that seemed to fill the air whenever he approached Marinette recently.

"You're not afraid of cats, are you princess?"

Her reaction made Adrien want to cry. Somehow it was a combination of what looked to be absolute terror while trying to fight back a smile and flushing all at once. Even he couldn't decide if he wanted to cry at the possibility of being right or revel in _how cute she was_. Marinette made an odd noise, squirming on the spot.

"Afraid? No, of course not, who'd be afraid of you?" she jabbed at him, both physically and jokingly. Ah, Adrien couldn't help leaning in to inspect her. It was a weak attempt at humour, which he could appreciate, but it still bothered him. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to put both his and her worries at ease. She had nothing to be afraid of, he was no threat. He was just him. Just a silly cat who wanted nothing but to love and be loved and have fun.

So he quirked a playful brow and let his eyes soak in her body language. They lingered far longer than he would admit, sure, but it was in the name of understanding the poor girl. She was stiff, wound up and looked almost ready to flee. Her eyes would hardly meet his, and she was playing with her fingers. "By the looks of it-" She cut him off by pressing a gentle finger to his lips. It was so fast he didn't even see it happen, like lightening.

"Maybe she's just nervous about something." Nervous? His Lady? Unlikely, but...

"What would she be nervous about?"

"Who knows?" she cried quickly, her own nervousness shining through, face red as she considered. She listed off the possibilities, stuttering when she suggested feelings. Adrien glanced around the room. With his face pasted everywhere, a wave of clarity washed over him.

 _Oh._

Well, perhaps she knew who he was. If she had figured it out and was simply trying to remain polite about knowing, he couldn't tell. That didn't stop the sudden wave of affection washing over him at a rate that terrified and excited him. Something primal in him flared to life that he hadn't felt in a while. Desire gripped his heart and mind and Adrien found himself overwhelmed with an energy he couldn't quite place.

After all, he was sitting across from a girl who had a massive crush on him. He needed to burn this energy, calm her down, and tease her endlessly.

"Are you nervous? You look nervous?" A grin stretched across his face as a glare crossed hers. _Much better._ This time his eyes weren't moving of his own fruition across her body, and he didn't bother to pretend this time. A small voice in the back of his mind whispered about Ladybug, but the his now-hyperactive senses picked up her scent. With it crushing the little voice, making even it reconsider, he prepared himself.

"What's got you feline nervous?"

"Oh my god." She took a swat at him angrily. The smile that stretched across his lips from eyeing her pout was usually a smile he saved for his Lady when she acted the _exact same way_ , so he turned and fled to the bed. He sat on his hands and knees, only slightly aware of the wiggle his butt gave as he readied. He picked up a pillow and hurled it at her as hard as he could.

He bellowed laughter at her expression of shock and disgrace. "Come on princess!" he teased, "Show me some cattitude!"

"You've cat to be kitten me."

Well then. He didn't expect that, nor did he expect the next wave of fire and warmth that surged over him. Then the fact that she gripped the pillow like it were iron and steeled herself for what was coming, exactly like his Lady, the warmth spread further, lower, to his belly. He nearly gasped, but caught himself and smiled as evil as he could manage. Yes, this would be a good way to burn this... feeling off. It was... hot, and it made him a little uncomfortable.

So he hurled himself at her, oddly hungry for something he didn't understand, and swung away, his grin plastered on his face permanently.

Hers matched, and he loved every second of it, and every hit she threw his way was fierce and full of power. She laughed and giggled so hard tears streamed from her eyes, and all he could do was fight and watch, his eyes glued to her. Every little thing about her drew his eyes like magnets, and she proved herself to be metal and magnetic. Metal indeed, it seemed, her swings packed a punch that could almost throw him clean off his feet, more than most citizens could accomplish.

Marinette finally collapsed to the floor, tired and panting, sweating and _smiling_. Her mere presence permeated freedom and a state of relaxed, exhausted yet lively, nervousness dead. Adrien could only mirror her grin, flopping to the floor beside her. She batted him once more, weakly with a chuckle. She got the last hit in, but the battle was far from over.

"My princess has proven herself worthy of a knight such as I!" he crooned, groaning in mock defeat. She could have this part. "Nay, worthier! For she has bested me!" _For now,_ he thought, nuzzling into her joyously. Something wasn't finished. The night was young. He couldn't help but want more from her. More of her. The heat in his belly pooled only heavier, the energy far from expended. An unexpected arm wrapped around him, a giddy feeling rushed through him again.

"You dork," she all but whispered against his face as he rolled over her. He wanted. He craved. He demanded more of this girl who mysteriously found herself both nervous around Adrien, Chat, and everything in-between. She must know who he was by now. The flush in her face screamed it. The heat in him demanded he find out the answer, one way or another, now.

So he lay atop her, letting at first for his happiness and hers intermingle in the air before that primal need in him had him... explore. He couldn't resist as his eyes wondered to her lips and hers flicked to his, locking on them and licking her own. His heart was in his throat, and he leaned down, her throat and collar, covered in a sheen of sweat, called him. The fact that he could be there, hold her, taste her under his lips.

Adrien would admit he was hard-pressed to explain what about Marinette drew him in so. Her smile, her lips, her eyes, her intense scent that demanded he bow to her and please her and love her. It was off-putting how drawn he was to her, out of place, but he couldn't say no to the sweet girl that lay below him, couldn't say no to the curvature of her neck or her surprising actions around him as Chat.

So he wouldn't. He didn't. He let his lips ghost across her and was immediately met with greedy hands sinking into his hair. "Chat..." came the soft whisper, and he was gone. He raked his hands down her thighs and she arched into him. Adrien ground back into her gently, relishing in the soft mewl that escaped her lips, the feel of her legs wrapping around his torso. A reaction. A gasp. A bite. A hiss and more mewls, heat, heat, heat. The scent and feel was all so familiar he couldn't resist. He should have, but he couldn't.

So he held her. Pulled her as close as he could, running his claws up and down the small of Marinette's back to draw out every little reaction he could. Every twitch, shudder, moan, tug at his hair, it was all perfection. Guilt ridden, he pushed further, biting down regret as best as possible. Biting down on her, earning a harsh pull towards her that asked pleadingly for more. He rode the tugging, taking his time and lavishing her neck and jaw bone and cheek, but he for a moment, he panicked. Just before the finale.

He was nervous, he had to admit. And his Lady... what would she think?

He needed to pause before he went too far. Needed to confirm... something. Adrien didn't even know what needed to be said, but something. He was equally tempted to ignore the growing voice in the back of his mind as he was tempted to flee. Plagg was oddly silent. He was alone on this, so he compromised and gently let his forehead rest against Marinette's without going for the prize his eyes tried not to lock to.

"Princess," he started, "I am... I've notice the photos of Adrien around the room. I assumed you were... interested in him and I still-" Adrien wasn't sure how to go about this without trashing his secret identity, something his Lady would surely not approve of, _growing_ _suspicions aside,_ and he was growing confused. He swallowed heavily, trying to get every thought in order.

"I love Ladybug. With... with all my heart, she's just so perfect and, and..."

He shook in her embrace, and tears welled in his eyes. Something about this was wrong, a cheat. Unreal. Too real. Sullied and false and a lie and so truthful it threatened to drive him mad and leave him a hollowed shell of raw fear and rejection.

"And I may or may not be pawsitively enthralled with Adrien." She hummed wisely, knowingly, "He's on an entirely different level. Unreachable and-"

"Like she's fake-"

"on a pedestal-"

"Chat." He stops, some strange sense of clarity and understanding breaching his whispering demons. "I get it."

She did. She knew something, felt something, about the situation akin to how he felt. More secrets underlined the reality, but they were washed away.

"I'm cheating." It was a statement this time. Not a complaint, just a fact that she may not, nor ever, get. He hoped it was the former. She pulls him closer.

"You have no idea."

 _Oh, he had an idea._ He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by soft, tender lips that swallowed him whole. He could only respond in a similar fashion.

 **THERE. NEXT TIME? PROBABLY SIN. HARDCORE SIN. I RATED THIS SHIT** ** _M_** **FOR A REASON. And hints that they may or may not be in on each-other. Who knows.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Please keep an open mind if I fucked up here and there. It's 4 am. Ah... welp, TURN AWAY children. I've come with the express intent to sin this time around.**

Chapter 8: Love Bites

Ladybug had been an odd mix of furious and flirty and jumpy lately. Mostly due to having found out Chat Noir's secret identity, but it didn't make a lot of sense to him. But Marinette knew exactly why. She had been turning down the boy she had been obsessed with for four years now while he pined after her and she didn't even know what to do about it anymore. At first she was thrilled, then terrified. Of all people, beautiful Adrien was the coy, flirtatious Chat. _Fuck._

Ladybug, however, was just Marinette. Plain Marinette who had been chasing a boy from the freaking stands for years. Watching and silently supporting, but contributing absolutely nothing to the boy who had never so much as looked at her as anything but a sweet girl from class who was a friend of a friend. Which, for an entire week, had her nearly throwing up every time she so much as looked at her minou. _Her minou_.

So she went to him. She told him she figured him out, and he only grinned and scratched the back of his neck.

"That's fine, I guess. My secret is safe in your hands, my Lady," he had told her casually, almost happily. Smooth and trusting. Typical. Of course he was thrilled. He'd wanted it from the start, to get to know her and her to know him. That was, of course, before his insistence at knowing her identity doubled and then tripled with the new knowledge. He loved her, after all, and she knew as much. It was only his additional affirmation of his love for her, in all forms, that changed her mind.

She was also angry with herself, (though secretly proud she managed to keep herself together around him. It was Adrien. But it was Chat. She would feel stupid acting like a love-struck child around _Chat_ ) but excited at the same time. She was recently becoming both terrified and accepting of the fact she was slowly falling for her chaton.

Now, she knew. It all made far too much sense. It was stupid. She fucking loved it.

"Please?" he begged as he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're... you know mine now! I'm all yours!" It was almost a question, and it stabbed at Marinette's heart. She knew a lot about him now, it seemed. His issues with his father and busy, reserved nature forced upon him in the name of professionalism. It just... clicked. His illustrious love of freedom and sheer joy of being Chat Noir...

Marinette could only grin down at him, winking. He could wait a little as she thought the situation through, and she couldn't resist now.

 _The cat was out of the bag, huh?_

She knew he would kill to know now, and it wasn't fair to say no, but it was just so much fun to tease. His puppy ( _kitty?_ ) eyes and closeness were far too precious to waste. It wasn't something she could ever get out of Adrien, all prim and proper and perfect all the time. In costume he was all kinds of different, so opposing to everything she thought she knew about him the girl needed to know and feel every extra inch he offered. Even if she saw it every other day, she wanted it all, _more_. Which was all fine and good; he offered plenty. Chat offered his every emotion and reaction on his sleeve without a second thought. Adrien offered it. To her. It made Marinette feel a sense of completion being able to draw out his love for her.

"I love you, chaton, but not yet." He sank against her with a pout. "I love you so much... how about, come the end of the week, I take you by my place. Probably easier to sneak into than yours. God knows how you do it."

"You mean... I can learn your identity?" he asked earnestly, eyes gleaming widely. Marinette grinned softly, pulling him up and pressing her lips to his softly.

"Chaton," she whispered in his ear, "I want you learn my identity. I want you... to love me... for me." Marinette swallowed the fact that she was also incredibly nervous about that particular information.

 _More like terrified,_ "I want you. To know you and love you fully too." She kissed him harshly this time, pulling his body flush to hers as he remained still as stone. He couldn't think clearly, body greedy and wanting, but still turned to stone. He could much less move anything but his lips to the pace of hers. Chat... Adrien, finally pulled back, eyes wide and face flushed.

"So..." A grin befitting only Chat slowly pieced itself together upon his face, "you plan on 'laying yourself bare' to me?"

Marinette did her damnedest to hold back the flush and smile from rising. _No such luck_. She lifted her finger and pushed his nose. "B-bad kitty."

 _Still stuttering around him. Great._

She threw him a note she had wrote the night before. An address, near her bakery. Not that he knew that.

With that, she was off. In a heart beat, lest hers stop or tear from her chest, all a matter of a flick of the wrist with the yo-yo. With that, she didn't manage to sleep that night.

Why?

Because he was, and had been for months now, getting to her. It was, for the longest time, a matter of conflict that left Marinette torn between her two favourite boys, maddening and wanting. Now, the conflict was gone. Which was kinda dangerous because _fuck_. Chat was hot as hell with his stupid skin tight leather that had him flashing her with his _everything_ unabashed. He was also Adrien Agreste, the boy who left her as a goddamn puddle on the floor every time he so much as touched her shoulder. Plus, he had been practically lusting after her for years now. And vice-versa. Just in different forms. Now nothing stood between them and it left her conflicted in a new way.

Give him what he wants. What she desperately wants. Throw secret identities out the window and live with trust in each other. And maybe make-out for hours on end. In her own room. With her parents downstairs.

Or not do something so... wrong? _Sinful?!_ With freaking Chat Noir, pun-machine extraordinaire. Who she could so easily imagine pining her to her bed and running his tongue along her neck and collar with absolutely zero shame. So easily imagine his claws tearing through her shirt and sweat pants and leaving her panting and covered in scratches.

Fucked. Marinette was fucked. This was too perfect. So stupidly perfect. And her imagination could guilt free imagine both boys at her beck and call because she knew they both _were_ now. Marinette had already let her fingers gently wander Chat enough times and it was Adrien and she knew damn well exactly how he would feel if she did it again. Her mind could wander to how his ass would feel in her palm, how the valleys of his delicious 'V' and abs would cause shivers as her fingers would ride the ridged muscles she'd notice developed over the years.

She could freely imagine how it would feel if he was grinding into her while wearing his stupid suit. She hoped it would compare to the pressure of her palm pressing against herself, hoped he could make her unable to muffle the cries she was making every night lately...

So no, sleep was...

"Awful," she groaned. Alya barked laughter, and Marinette leaned into her shoulder. "Be nice. I'm exhausted."

"What were you doing up all night? New project or organizing that 'collection of photo's' that you totally 'got rid of' a few weeks back?" she teased, wrapping an arm around her tired friend, who only sagged further under the weight.

"Real funny. I told you, I got rid of those. They were absolutely _shameful_ to keep around."

Alya laughed, "Shameful, hot, and literally perfect photos taken by professionals. I know what you were doing with those every night. If you were a guy your forearms would have been gigantic!"

"Alya!" Marinette gasped, flushing, "I w-would never!"

"Yeah, okay. Look, here they come now." Alya paused, eyeing her friend carefully. She threw Marinette an odd look before whispering, "Whatever it is, keep yourself together, alright? Everything will be fine, and you can always talk if you need to."

Marinette sighed, doing her best not to look at Adrien. Not to look at Chat Noir. Alya was truly her best friend, far too perceptive for her own good.

"I'm fine Alya. It's just been a rough few weeks lately, I've got some stuff to do. On another note, I'm... I'm gunnadoit," she squeaked, looking at the ground.

 _"No!"_ Marinette only nodded, "What?! When? Does Nino know? I need to tell him, he'll love this, he loves that boy almost as much as you do, maybe I should mark this down on the calendar. Can I spy? I'll take some sweet photos, maybe we can make it a double date and I can get Nino in on _that._ "

With a wide smile, she only shook her head at the way Alya bit her lip. It was something she had started to do when she thought of a plan, or thought of Nino. It was too obvious, but she was an outgoing girl. Not to mention Nino was probably well aware of it. It would all work out just fine.

"No!" she laughed, "Definitely not. We're hanging out after school today at eight. Whatever you do, don't tell Nino, that boy never stops talking, and do _not_ talk to Adrien or... well anyone for that matter. This has to be private."

"Pretty brave talk there Marinette! Where did this bravado come from? Shouldn't you be all... EEK AACK GUH?"

"Shut up Alya. Get to class."

Class was torture, to say the least. It... it wasn't necessarily uncommon for Marinette to stare at Adrien, but this was different. She's kissed him. She's been protected by him. She's been sitting three feet from him for this long, staring and wanting and blushing at Chat Noir for... a while now. She didn't even know it. So maybe she stared a little more than usual, jumped and flinched at his every move. If Alya had been any more perceptive she might have noticed that she was also trying desperately _not_ to stare, despite the fact her eyes weren't listening to her brain.

How could she resist staring. She'd seen so much from this boy. She wanted to see _more,_ and it had always been so easy, because of his stupid cat suit, lack of understanding of personal space, and that god forsaken suit.

For god's sake Marinette could make a fair guess at his _size._ So it was fair to say she spent the entirety of class blushing and looking at and away at back at then away again.

At least he didn't seem to notice her. Whether or not that was a good thing was to be seen later that night. Because she was going to tell him. She had to. He needed to know, she needed him to know. It would spell out the future of their relationship, either as teammates, partners, or something more. Something that in one sense or another they wanted. Right?

Eight o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

Eight o'clock came entirely too fast.

When he appeared at her side fifteen minutes early, she nearly panicked and collapsed on the spot. Entirely too fast. "My Lady, even in the cold of night you manage to warm my heart," he opened, but he seemed to read her nervousness as he quickly backed down. "If... if you aren't comfortable trusting me with... with this, that's okay."

She knew it wasn't, but that wasn't the point. "Chat, it's not about trust. I trust you more than I trust anyone else in the world. I'm just... working over the fact that I knew your civilian form." He chuckled, his signature grin crossing his features, but hinting of regret or discomfort himself.

"Of course, everyone knows my name is Paris! It's a miracle no one has ever found out till now. My pretty face is... well pretty hard to miss."

Marinette could only roll her eyes, but she didn't bother to hide her grin this time. Or ever again. "Shush, Chaton. Your ego is going to make me regret this real fast. Though, I can't deny you are pretty fashionable. Put this on." She tossed him a blindfold, and he caught on quickly, wrapping it around his eyes quickly.

He wanted this.

She _wanted_ this. For it to go well, at least. So she grabbed him softly, intertwining their legs and draping her arms across him. "Hold on tight for a moment... and be quiet when we get there. My... uh, my parents are home."

"Of course, my Lady. You can _cat_ on me to keep stealthy." His grin was met with a groan as he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders, and he did his best to pretend not to notice the gasp as he reinforced the term _tight._

A toss of a yo-yo and Adrien was assaulted by a series of decadent scents that he associated with her. Sweet, sultry, calling. They crawled through a hatch, and Adrien couldn't help but feel a strange sense of deja vu. Had... what had she meant when she said she knew him?

"My Lady, do... do I know you? In what way do you know me exactly?" Beneath the blindfold he saw a flash of light, and giddiness consumed him even more. "My... my Lady... can I...?"

"Y-yes."

He slowly reached back and untied the rag, which he noted was handmade, before dropping to his knees. The bakery. The smell. All the times they both needed to disappear at the same time, the only student not akumatized in the class, who was brave and caring and quirky and cute. _No... it couldn't be so easy..._

" _Marinette._ "

"H-hi. It's me, Chaton, your Lady. Not... not much of a Lady outside of the suit, but..." she couldn't bring herself to call him Adrien.

She went silent as he leaned into her, gently wrapping his arm around her. He nuzzled his head into her stomach rough, chuckling into her. Marinette. Sweet, sweet Marinette, who had sat right under his nose for _years._

"My... my princess is my Lady. I never knew, and you were... you were so close to me this whole time." He stood slowly, peppering her in kisses before pulling her in for a tight embrace. He took in her scent before pulling away to take in the beautiful blush that bloomed from her neck to her ears as she stared at her shoes.

"I uh... I had the biggest crush on you for since the first time I laid eyes on you... if not for 'Adrien,' I would have been all over 'Chat.'" This time, he groaned, and bonked his head against hers. "I already met Plagg. Quite the little... er..."

"Shithead? Yeah, that's Plagg." Adrien felt an annoyed buzz in his ear.

"Well, this is Tikki," she laughter shyly. A small red kwami flew up and waved happily, eyes full of life, love and joy.

"Nice to meet you!"

"I'm jealous," he said earnestly, pressing his lips to her burning forehead.

"O-oh, Plagg isn't that bad."

"I'm not jealous of you. I'm jealous of her." He ran his hand to her waist, softly raking his claws across her spine. She gasped softly, pressing into him.

"I've wanted to know what that felt like for a while..." she hummed, wetting her lips.

"From me, or Adrien?"

"Both. If you'll have both sides of me, that is..." She was a nervous, blushing mess that refused to meet his eyes, and Adrien wasn't going to have any of that. She was Ladybug as much as she was his princess Marinette. She'd fearlessly taken on akuma as both, powers or not. Yet it was him who had her staring down, afraid and embarrassed. Unacceptable.

So he ran his fingers across her back again just before swallowing her gasp in his lips, giving her her answer. He would have both, how could he not. She was his everything. He would give her everything he could, everything he was, if that's what it took to prove it. He pushed against her as hard as he pulled her close. She gasped again, and he took the opportunity to prod her soft lips that tasted of sweets with his tongue. She greedily sucked him in, to his surprise, pushing back against him with an unexpected ferocity.

He stumbled backwards, only vaguely aware of the room he was standing in, his surroundings lost on him. He barely registered the fact his knees buckled as he slammed into Marinette's bed. His focus was the heat that was Marinette, that was his Lady. She was in his lap, tantalizing legs wrapped around him and squeezing his waist into her, and Adrien was quickly becoming undone. He was still in his suit, and it was fairly obvious how _hard_ of a time he was having maintaining self control.

Marinette paused with a gasp after she squeezed him particularly close, her own heat colliding with his and she broke the kiss, a trail of saliva in the gap between their tongues, the air hot with their heavy pants. Adrien groaned beneath her, his head sinking to her neck and fingers digging into her thigh as he pulled her back for the contact.

A greedy smile crossed her lips as she panted his name, his ministrations pausing, "Perhaps a little much for you, hm, minou?" He couldn't help but grin into her flesh as he nipped at her collarbone. She mewled loudly, her eyes wide with want as she bucked into him.

"F-for me? You jest princess. I'm not the one-" he was cut off by lips crashing back to his and hands slipping through his hair, leaning him back onto the bed. Apparently she wanted him to be the one mewling beneath her, but he wasn't going to make it easy. He flipped her with ease, grabbing both hands and pining them above her head with ease, one hand slipping beneath her waist to pull her flush. He grinned devilishly against her lips as her eyes went wide, then hooded in a haze of want.

He softened his kiss, ignoring her prompts to deepen it teasingly. She'd teased him for the last several weeks, it was his turn. He slowly let his weight sink against her and she froze, reliving her... previous nights thoughts. She moaned softly, eyes rolling back for a split second and Adrien shivered against her. She really was perfection. He pulled away to nip her neck, doing his best not to just drop the transformation and jump her when he saw her bite her lips and shiver as well.

He took a soft bite, letting his teeth gently graze her neck to leave a ghost of a mark, or at least that was his intention. He took a harder bite then he was supposed to, and she let a loud whimper, tugging at his hair roughly and bucking into him rougher than he expected. He flinched and bit again, and she froze with a guttural grunt and her nails digging into his scalp, shaking.

"Ah, p-princess I'm, I'm sorry, it just... felt so good and you moved and I... I couldn't..." Adrien went to pull away, to apologize for biting so hard, digging his nails into her back so hard, for being rough and hurting his Marinette, of all people Marinette-

" _Wait._ " Adrien froze, suddenly afraid someone might have heard them, when Marinette shuddered roughly beneath him, bucking softly, oh so softly that his world was _white hot fire_ , into him before releasing a breath he didn't realize she had been holding. She finally slacked a bit, sighing softly as the shuddering slowed to a halt that was nothing but ragged pants. "Chat, I... I need a moment here... I just about... uh..."

 _She nearly fucking came underneath him because he bit her._

Adrien must have been high. Or dead and gone to heaven, or hell, because just hearing that he nearly followed suit. In his suit.

"Maybe... maybe we should slow our roll a bit hm?" he sighed sadly, rolling over and standing, "I should probably... go. This is... pretty new and all. Jumping one another first night being... this... could be a little classless, maybe?"

"Wait!" Marinette jumped up, grabbing his hand with a strength he didn't expect, tugging him back, "Wait. Just, stay. I... we've waited a while for each other. Y-you can sleep here if... if you want. A-are you busy tomorrow?"

Adrien blinked.

"Are you, my Lady, my princess, asking me out on a date?" She nodded fiercely. "Then no, I'm absolutely not busy tomorrow at all under any cir _cat_ stance."

"Shut the fuck up Adrien. Get down here and lay with me before I kick you out you stray."

 **WELP. That's as far as I go this time... this took me days to get done. Not sure if I like it, but that's up to you guys! Maybe next time some real Adrienette smut. Or fluff. OR ANGST. It's been a while since I've done that, so maybe. Lemme know what you think, and I'll take it into consideration!**

 **Holy fuck this was long.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hard time conceptualizing? Check out the inspirational art for this one at starrycove on tumblr. It's good stuff and Marinette and Chat were looking exceptionally tantalizing** ** _and I couldn't resist alright._** **On another note, to make this easier on myself, Marinette casually wears a bun in this AU. You know that shit was awesome. On another, important note, this is basically going to be the first chapter of the next story I write. One-shots will still be coming, of course. This is just a preview for something else I want to start cause damnit I have so many ideas. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Break Dance AU

It took a while, but after sneaking out enough times and training in private and watching, Marinette nearly, _nearly_ had the confidence to just get up and go for it. It was right in front of her. Alya had, months ago, tried to push her into it, and it took a lot of pushing to make it seem like she wasn't interested. It was a lie, but kind of necessary. It was simply too embarrassing, and she knew Adrien, fashion model extraordinaire, knew how to break-dance. He'd even made a few guest appearances at different shows to showcase the next line of product of his fathers, who owned the gig. But what if he saw her? What if he was there? She couldn't do it, couldn't stand to face failure in front of the boy she'd gone to school with and pined over for the last year. She was a wreck around him, same as she was a wreck when others watched her dance.

Alya, her old instructor Mr Fu, and her parents were the only people she could ever execute even the most simple of maneuvers around. She couldn't dance for real.

That is, not with anyone knowing it was her. If, say, perhaps, possibly, she had put in some twin-tails, covered her face in red makeup across half the face, wore a polka-dot shirt that Marinette would never wear because it was skin for miles, and call herself _Ladybug..._

Well, Marinette would never.

 _Ladybug_ would definitely.

It was an idea she had tossed around for a while, and she realized if it worked, it would be perfect. She could fail terribly and there would be none the wiser. She shows up with her bun up and normal make-up and in her reserved, shy fashion sense, _which was as cute as a button, darn rights. You don't need to flash skin to look good,_ later on and she would be safe. Adrien would be clueless, Chloe wouldn't drag her name through the mud, _any further that is. Not that it mattered anyway,_ done deal.

 _How could I resist._

At least, that's what she told herself as she smeared red across her face. She had to try, if nothing else. She had something to prove, something to show Paris, something other than being a simple, _but talented,_ seamstress and daughter of a baker.

Marinette was pleasantly and equally terrifyingly surprised at the confidence she felt when she put on the final steps of her 'disguise.' The sly look she gave herself in the mirror, how powerful, yet elegant she felt with her midriff and slender, but hardened muscles exposed to the cold air. She walked down the alleys at night with no fear, no regard for safety. She felt like a hero. Like nothing could stop Ladybug.

The lights, the crowd, the heat and volume of the stadium, reverberating with the every boom from the bass, left her intoxicated in a way she was never sure she even could have felt before as she walked through the double-doors proudly. She was thrilled and exhilarated, her breath hitched in excitement as she handed her name in to Nino. The DJ who may or may not have been dating Alya, and if he knew who she was? He stayed oblivious, giving her a strange eye at her get-up, looking her up and down with no betrayal of recognition, before giving her the go-ahead to _dance._

"Alright, uh, _Ladybug,_ you're a bit late, but hey, it's cool! There's a slot right after Illustrator and before my buddy Adrien comes down to make some sales or something stupid like that," he leaned forward and whispered quickly, "I know his dad runs the place but damn, it's nearly midnight. Same for you and me, man, it ain't for another hour til you're up. You've probably got school tomorrow, so don't feel bad if you wanna drop out. If I wasn't getting paid so much, I wouldn't even be here!" He handed her a ticket with a number on it.

She took it quickly, tearing it out of his hands to ensure she couldn't even bring herself to consider to say no. Now, her name would be called, and she'd just invented it for real now. She couldn't tarnish it the moment she'd practically birthed it into reality, now could she? What did she have to worry about anyhow. She was Ladybug. She was invincible, incorruptible, and Adrien wouldn't see a thing. He didn't come until after. "Adrien huh?" she piped up quickly, the confidence in her voice surprising even herself, "how often is he around?"

"Not more than once every week or two, sometimes only three. He once told me he'd love to come more, but his dad wouldn't allow it. He's more of a mascot to help keep people coming and sales moving." There was a bitterness to his voice that Marinette didn't know quite what to make of, but she'd worry about it later.

"That's a shame, I heard he's hot stuff, I'd love to see him dance!" With that, Marinette turned around and marched away hastily, her secret desire slipping out in a haze of bravado, her face and 'mask' matching in colour. She knew he could dance, and everyone else said he was so good he was 'hot,' but the combination of the two things came out wrong. Yes, of course. It just came out wrong.

She made her way to the back, made sure her stride was long and empowered, feeling the embarrassment slip away quickly. She walked clean past people she knew ought to recognize her, people she'd met here before and knew her name. They never said a word to her, other than a few polite nods or quirked brows. This was going to work. She inhaled deeply before joining some of the other competitors behind the curtains, soaked in the sounds of the crowd cheering as someone finished their performance. It must have gone well, because as the music faded out the cheers kept coming.

As she slid into the room, she saw a large man she swore she recognized shaking his shoulders before running out with a cheer of his own. Some of the others looked her way, giving her a nod. One in particular, Kim, from school, waved and walked over. A cocky, but decent guy.

"What's with the get-up kid?" She smirked and squinted at him, a retort at her tongue _immediately._

"What's with yours? You from the sixties?"

He snorted, eyes rising grinning surprisingly softly. " _Oh_ , I like you. You're going to do just fine up there. Never seen you around before, so you must be new. Kim," he stuck out his hand.

Marinette took it in a heartbeat and squeezed roughly, more than prepared for the grip she knew he would bring with the greeting, "Call me Ladybug." His grin only magnified and he squeezed back.

"You better be good at dancing. These wimps don't have nothing on your handshake, or the dance floor. Half of them call themselves the Akuma, think they run the place or something. Hope to see you bring something fresh to the crowd. I may be a one man army of bad ass [ _insert eye roll_ ], but these guys are really wearing me down on morale here. Whatever you do, don't let them recruit you. They practically suck out all talent, rig the dances, rig bets on who gets voted best, try and manipulate the crowd..." he trailed off as his name was called. He only sighed, something looking a little crushed in the next smile he shot her. "My turn. Best of luck, _little Ladybug_."

"Yeah, whatever _Kim._ "

He chuckled before took a moment to try and pump himself up before running out into the crowd. It seemed a little ridiculous, there was a group of people eyeing her carefully, scrutinizing her every move suddenly, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She could do this, and it would just be for fun any how. Something to make her feel alive, forget about Adrien and boys as a whole and simply let herself go crazy and let loose and be herself. In a new sense, too, someone she hadn't ever been. It would be fun. After all, she had just smack talked Kim like he wasn't six feet tall and weighed three and a half Marinette's.

She spent the rest of her time stretching, preparing for her turn, and ignoring the leers she was getting from the Akuma. Clearly, they weren't a fan of competition, nor wild cards. Yet, they hadn't said a word to her. Marinette wondered what on earth Kim was talking about, they were just a little 'corporate.' Like wrestling or something. No big deal. She'd have nothing to do with them anyway.

"I like the look!" someone said, tapping her shoulder as she sat and reached for a toe, nearly doing the splits. Marinette nearly fucking jumped out of her skin, but she was Ladybug now, so she did her absolute damnedest not to move a muscle. She would not be jumpy, she would not be flinchy or a coward in this 'mask.'

"Get in line, buddy," she smirked, leaning her head back after a moment, only to be met with a sea of _green_ staring gently down at her, twinkling with something she was entirely unfamiliar with. She chocked on her own spit and coughed, flopping back onto the ground. "A-Adrien! You're a b-bit..." Marinette paused and shot up. She was Ladybug. She would _not_ stutter. It would ruin the point of this, of everything.

"Adrien, the super-model! Come to watch me dance?" _Much better. Wish I could sink through the floor, but soooo much better._

Then, _he_ blushed, and looked at the ground. "Well, I... I wouldn't mind watching. I-I've never seen you around before, what's with the, the makeup and the, uh, I mean-" he paused, scratching the back of his neck and looking away.

 _Damnit this boy is too cute for his own good._

"Well, I'll give you a hint. If I didn't have the makeup, you might recognize me. Anyone might, so I thought hey, a disguise and a nickname would be fun." She patted him on the cheek as her name, _Ladybug,_ was called up, "Looks like you can watch me give it a whirl. Never done this in public before, so cheer me on!"

She took off through a curtain, giving a wink as he nodded aggressively, hoping she wasn't screwed now that she knew _damn well_ he was watching. She did her best to march up, through the silent crowd who's eyes were all locked on her, faint whispers of _who, what, why_ echoing around her. She made her way to the dead center of the building, stopping. All lights roamed towards her, while she remained stalk still. Her heart was in her throat as she struggled to inhale for what seemed to be eternity, the whispers growing louder.

"DJ!" she shouted suddenly, will power rising upward like a wave of power and it must have been luck, her finger whipping upwards towards where she knew he was, a devilish grin stretching across her lips, "NUMBER 47!"

It started soft and quick, and she turned slowly, arms snaking down her figure and lidded eyes locking on Adrien in the back, where she had come out. He was wide-eyed and enthralled, and as the volume softly grew, her confidence followed upwards before a crash of thunder boomed the building and she dropped in perfect tempo into a split before she _let. Loose._

Spinning, thunderous music pushing her up and down like it were the ocean itself carried her movements, she knew it too well, knew them too well, yet she made it up as she went. Suddenly she was on air as she held a pose on a single hand, so easy it was like she was a cloud itself. She couldn't use this to forget Adrien. She'd use Adrien to propel her forward. More spinning, faster as the beat rose, before stopping suddenly and she froze.

Reset, stand and slam the legs, grab the shirt, lift and pull, tease and play and spin again. The whole time a smile stretched across her face, this time the eyes glued to her had her intoxicated, greedy, alive. She could ignore the strand of hair stuck to her face and in her eyes, the pain in her chest as she moved with a madness that came only with freedom. A freedom that came from this odd power she felt, knowing Adrien was watching, knowing _everyone_ was watching.

Then, it stopped for good, and Marinette realized she was laying on the ground in a pose of all things. She blinked, the high of dancing fading and pain of panting so heavily kicking in. She stood, and a wave of cheers so loud she took a moment to plug her ears, chuckling. She could feel the sweat pouring off her face, and worried her makeup might streak off completely.

 **"ALL RIIIIIGHT!"** Nino thundered over the mic, the violently loud crowd quieting a bit, **"What was THAT? Ladybug, that was the best thing I've seen all week. Please, please tell me, and tell these people you plan on coming back?"**

It took only a second for her to make a decision. The pain in her chest, exhilaration. The ache in her ears, demand for more. The steady thundering of her heart, well that was either thrill, love, or both, because Adrien was staring right at her with eyes wide and enthralled like no other, and all she could see was green.

"You're damn right, DJ."

 **A/N READ ME;**

 **That is chapter one of the next fic Imma write. Its chapter two for it will be with it very, very soon, in it's own, new story, so if you wanna read more follow me (its got Chat. As Marinette's partner. Flirting on the goddamn dancefloor.) The next oneshot Ive already got planned out, I just need to put it on paper/here. That's also coming very very shortly. Got a long day ahead of me, so this is just a start. Tomorrow, Adrien has a less-than-evil-father-who-only-wants-whats-best-for-his-son. And not in the same fashion as I've done in previous chapters! (Sinnamon roll needs love, okay.)**

 **Thanks again starrycove for pseudo permission to do this, and for bringing the AU into existence.**


	9. Chapter 10

**So it's time for some accusations and daddy Agreste stuff. AND IT WON'T be too angsty. I think. I literally make this stuff up as I go based around a single concept, enjoy! Also, please review! I love proper feedback, if anything is screwy or seems off, let me the hell know. I hate to fail you guys, and I'm so happy this is getting lots of hits! (Also, so sorry for not getting to this yesterday, I couldn't bring myself to write any more.)**

Chapter 10: Father

Chat Noir had called her up on her cell, (they exchanged numbers ages ago, after making _it_ sort of official) and considering the content he'd come to talk about, he seemed far more upset than she'd expected. When he'd called, he had kept it oddly short and emotionless, his typical mannerisms thrown to the wind. There was no flirting, no 'love you,' no winks or sinful smiles thrown her way; essentially there was no Chat.

"What's up kitty?" she'd said, picking up her phone and holding it to her ear. She'd been busy with her latest project, requested specifically by Gabriel Agreste himself. Akuma had been showing up left, right, and center, but dammit she was a working woman now, and had bills to pay. Living alone in a condo wasn't super easy, but her commissions usually managed to keep her comfortable as long as Marinette worked hard. She'd done it for the last year and half, she could do it now.

It seemed Hawkmoth had had more time on his hands lately, and Marinette vaguely wondered if he had a child who'd moved out around the same time as her too. Because not a month after she moved things got really crazy, Hawkmoth's plans had gotten more elaborate, just as dangerous, and far more frequent.

She was a little concerned when she realized she might find out exceptionally sooner than she'd expected. She'd spent very little time in investigating in his true identity while operating on no leads or information aside from what she could get from Tikki. Who wasn't allowed, or capable, of giving information on other Miraculous holders. Which she truly hated, because she had been informed years ago that Tikki knew every single one, and that was all she'd said on the matter. Chat, on the other hand, found something.

"Ladybug, I... I think I know who Hawkmoth is."

"Wait, _what?_ You know? How? Where are you, are you alright?"

"Just meet me at the usual." If that wasn't the lamest, strangest thing to come out of her sort-of-boyfriend she'd ever heard, and he was the lamest person Marinette had ever met. Her heart was in her throat, and she was practically shaking now, their arch-nemesis super-villainous bad guy was suddenly in her grasp. As much as she wanted to hunt him down, here and now and turn his face into paste for all the people he had screwed with and hurt, she knew she needed a plan.

"Alright." He hung up, and she dropped everything she had in her hands. It was midday, so she had to be careful, but the coast was clear enough for her to tear out of her bedroom into the nearby alley. She needed to be all business now, no playing around with Chat or taking her time enjoying the rooftops. The rooftops she fought for six years to protect and serve as the hero of the most beautiful city on Earth. She would not let some power-hungry man destroy it, it's citizens, or her. This was personal, and so much more, so she would rain hell and fury upon this man. Her yo-yo fired out into the distance.

She arrived quickly, only to find Chat not only already there, but sulking a bit in the corner. She normally took the time to appreciate his latest look, his suit over time having grown armor plating and a certain style that made even her jealous of his fashion sense. If only a little. He knew how to look good, and knew she thought as much of him. This time, however, she simply walked over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He showed little sign of acknowledging her presence for several minutes, and Marinette knew something was wrong.

Something made her suspect he knew the civilian form of Hawkmoth. And knew him well.

"Chat-"

"My Lady if I'm right about this, I have failed. If I'm wrong about this, I'm a... terrible person," he sobbed violently, "I... I don't want to blame him. But he knows my identity now, something not even you know. And he demanded I give him the miraculous, demanded I give up and never return... I ran. I ran away, I couldn't... I couldn't face him. I don't even know if I can tell you, because as soon as... as soon as you know, you know who I am and I know you don't want that yet and I understand but we might have to and if I'm wrong..." Chat shook violently beneath her, shrinking away from her hand a little. Marinette nearly cried at the sight, but remained strong. She had too.

"I understand Chat. I understand," she whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder again, grabbing him and turning him to pull him into a gentle hug. "It'll be okay. We just... we just need to talk to him. We need to, we've discussed this. Even... even if it compromises things."

He shuddered again, but said little, "I, I know," and remained still. He refused to return the hug. He must have felt weak, felt stupid.

Unacceptable.

Marinette hugged him roughly, tying her fingers together behind his back.

"I love you Chat. It's been rough, and it's been fun, it's been stressful a hell of an adventure. This won't be the end, and I won't stop l-loving you over something so stupid as Hawkmoth being right under your nose." Marinette chuckled, "I mean, hell, we both know we know each other in some way or another as civilians. Right under each others nose, and we've... er... dated? For a year. We must be stupid. Equally."

He chuckled a little, his fingers finally tracing up her back to embrace her, even if barely. He sighed however, gripping her tight suddenly. She knew he was steeling himself.

"I think it's my father. He... knows who I am too." He chuckled sadly, "It's a miracle I didn't just give it to him, and even more it must have been pure luck he didn't up and kill me on the spot."

Marinette suppressed her gasp, only rubbing his back. His father? Luck had to be the wrong word, no fate should be allowed to be that cruel. How was a boy supposed to turn on his own father? Even worse, how could a father turn on his own son? Sure, if that was the case, they had fought for nearly a decade, but it was impersonal, or at least less so. It was... it was nothing like this.

"It can't be. We will confront your father. We will go and find out. Even if it were, even if he is as terrible a father as you've said, he won't... he won't hurt us. He won't hurt you, _I won't let him._ "

"My Lady... I know you like it rough but please, fingernails..." he mumbled. Marinette would never admit it, but she smiled a bit before slacking her fingers. _There's the Chat I know._

"Shut up Chat. This is serious." She pulled away, eyebrows raised before poking his chest, "Besides, _you_ know _you_ love these nails."

He sniffed and laughed, "Oh, I love so much more than those nails. The blindfold idea-"

"We swore not to talk about that in public!"

"This is hardly public! And I was thinking about this whole... thing." _Oh smooth, bring that up when_ he's _being serious._

"Oh, r-right. Gotcha." She winked and flicked her fingers at him awkwardly, "Good idea. Get us close, blindfold, waltz in with me blind and defenseless. Not sure what could go wrong."

"On my watch, my Lady will always be safe. It'll be pretty easy, trust me! I'll just get you in the door. It'll be a great way to introduce my girlfriend to my dad."

Marinette sighed, though she was beyond relieved the tension in the situation had calmed. They didn't work well under emotional stress, so this was best for both of them. In the end, Chat would have to confront his father with or without her, and he was giving her a way out. A way to keep the secret identity thing untouched. A part of him probably felt selfish, asking her, begging her for help. Asking her to protect him. Whether or not her was even aware of that, she wasn't sure, but she'd known him for far too long to not know.

Well who the hell was she to say no, and who the hell was he to feel selfish. This was possibly the most important moment in their history as heroes.

"Alright Chat. You protect me if anything goes wrong, and we go. Now. It's time we settled this anyway. If your father isn't Hawkmoth, we keep looking, we keep fighting. Same routine. If it is, we talk to him, reason with him. Figure out what he wants, and make peace. Otherwise... we take his miraculous. They are meant for good, none of which he has delivered."

"There's always a bad Holder my Lady. Sometimes it's you, sometimes it's me. That's the rule."

"That doesn't matter. There's two of us, and one of him. We will make this work. Stop fretting over this."

"Right, right. Let's go."

They quickly threw a blindfold on Marinette and she hoped on Chat's back. Apparently it was something he loved to do, and shared once that he felt like a true hero when he carried away a Lady or a Princess. She'd asked him about this Princess, (knowing damn well it was actually herself) and he at least had the wherewithal to look ashamed. Hilariously he even admitted he'd developed a crush on a daughter of a baker he went to school with for a little while.

 _"Of course, my love for you only grew after the fact! It was only a little crush I swear it was no big deal! You were... just... uh, not showing signs, ya know? And she was pretty cute, I swear she only reminded me of you!"_

Good times. Depending on how this went down, these good times would continue. They were... they were bound to change now, but she'd be damned straight to the depths of hell if they didn't continue. Luckily, the trip was fairly short, immediately telling Marinette he not only lived close, but in the wealthiest part of town. She hopped off his shoulders and grabbed his hand as they landed on grass, probably in a yard. His yard. In his home. Possibly the home of Hawkmoth.

"A few steps, then a turn through the front door. He already knows we're here, security camera's all around." His voice had changed to something she was certain she recognized, a feeling she often got with him. It changed to something reserved, submissive, and sad. Her heart ached for him, but this was going to change. It was all going to change.

A few steps.

A turn.

Large, heavy sounding double-doors opening up, and a voice. _The voice of her best paying customer. Her idol._

"Well, I see you've brought your girlfriend to defend you. Take off her ridiculous blindfold. We have things to talk about."

" _Adrien._ "

"Ah, I see she's figured out who you are as well, _Chat Noir._ " The blindfold slipped off lazily. "Ladybug. Glad to see my child hasn't failed _you,_ though you should just drop the mask. What would your parents think? What is wrong with the two of you? _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"_

Marinette froze, her eyes felt like they were about to pop out of her skull. _This_ certainly wasn't what she was expecting.

"M-Mr. Agreste?" Chat, Adrien, prodded timidly, him and Marinette throwing each other baffled looks.

"Call me father, boy, miss Ladybug here is not an important guest and this is a conversation between children and a parent. I've tried, for 12 years since your mother died, to keep you safe, wealthy, happy, I've tried to give you everything, and for more than half of it you've risked all the effort I've put into you by running around like a moron playing hero, testing death every other day by protecting _her_. If your mother ever knew about this she would hang me from a ceiling fan on full with a noose made of barbed wire." An angry sigh slipped through, and he pinched his brow. "Give me your miraculous, Adrien Agreste. This hero stuff comes to a stop, and you are grounded for a month. No, three months. You will move back in with me and go to work, go to your classes, then come straight home. You will be escorted to and from _everything._ "

"Wait, what? I'm 21 years old, making my own wages and living scott-free of debt from you!? You can't... you can't just... _what?!"_

"Mr. Agreste, with all due respect, we've saved this city from total destruction! I'm fairly certain I've saved Chat _when he was just Adrien!_ We don't play at being heroes, we ARE heroes? We're widely loved-"

" _BE QUIET,_ Ladybug. With, all things considered, the respect you _are_ due, courtesy of saving my son, I don't care for this city, or the next. I have only one purpose in life, and he has been using it inefficiently and dangerously. He cannot be trusted, you both are far too young to be trusted. It'll be another decade before you two are fully trusted by the people, before you aren't considered anything more than lucky children!"

He rambled further, but Marinette shut down for a moment. Why was it everyone refused to trust Chat? She trusted him more than anyone in the world, like she trusted her family. An idea popped up.

"Mr. Agreste, shut up."

The look of terror that flashed over Adrien's face was hilarious, but that's not important.

" _What?"_

"Clearly you know nothing about me or your son. Tikki, drop the transformation. Might as well let the cat out of the bag." It took no time at all, and Gabriel even went so far as to cover his eyes to prevent himself from knowing.

"I have no interest in your person, girl." Marinette rolled her eyes, before taking a moment to bat her lashes at a now blushing Chat.

"This isn't about that. This is about showing you how much I trust Adrien, who up until right here, right now, I had not told my identity. It goes both ways. Why? Because I was trying to protect myself, and protect him, from Hawkmoth. At first, he thought it was you, for gods sake, but no. You don't even know how this works." Tikki flew up, and gave him a nervous wave. "Chat, drop the transformation."

He did so, after giving her an odd look, then she watched as the light bulb went off in his head. "Father, we don't have a choice. We were chosen by these, several thousand year old demi-gods. We have to fight. We have to protect the city. I... I have to protect her, her family, even," he paused, the reality of the situation finally setting in. "Even you father. The akuma are stronger than any human. Stronger than any weapon. The only thing that can fight them is us, powered by gods. Who are you to stand in the way of this? If I give you the miraculous, you will be forced into my position. You will need to fight, or join Hawkmoth and destroy the world." Gabriel glared fire at the two of them, jutting out his chin.

Marinette knew what that meant. He was about to get stupidly stubborn.

"I don't care," he huffed, marching up to his son. They matched in height perfectly now, eyes meeting and sparks flying, before the eldest Agreste did something no one expected. He hugged his son and shivered a bit, a single tear rolling down each side of his face. "I can't lose you too."

It took nothing more for his own facade to crack, his stubbornness dying faster than Marinette thought was even possible.

"At least your stupid ass has a good girl to keep him together. God knows your mother was for me."

Marinette shook her head. Yeah, this would work out just fine.

 **A LITTLE ANGSTY MY BAD. GOD BLESS NOT-HOMICIDAL-DADDY GABRIEL. I MAY HAVE BROKE MY OWN HEART A BIT HERE, GOODNIGHT! Maybe a bit short, bit less plot development for the concept I wanted. Odds are from henceforth if old Hawkmoth shows up he will be less than pleasant again, but he probably won't show up much. Maybe one day in the name of puns.**

 **(edit; I was wrong. It wasn't too short.)**


	10. Chapter 11

**Deleted the first chapter, decided I despised it, lol. Anyhow!**

 **A/N Something silly I thought of as far as reveals go, in which the all-mighty gives it all away. I may continue this one, perhaps a short snippet, later. Enjoy this... this mess.**

Ladybug had never been so furious, fascinated, and flustered all at once, nor with such intensity.

It hadn't started simply, and it hadn't started well. On the way to class, late again for the umpteenth time, she ran head first into a certain blonde, green-eyed heart-throb for _the umpteenth time_ which was all well and good if not for the fact that it _was never all well and good._ Not when her tongue seemed to die and be given birth then die again whilst trying to say a word as easy as sorry, and most certainly not when her hand realized it was pinned below him and firmly grasping something.

Something supple, fleshy, tone, and she just squeezed it.

In the rising panic and pit of terror mixed with embarrassment forming in her belly and bile in her throat. She could feel heat skyrocket up her face and her ears felt like they were lit aflame. The best she could do was let out a squeak. She had nothing else, except thoughts of being sucked into the floor or ascending to heaven.

She was groping Adrien's butt.

She stayed stock still, a deer in the headlights. _He must think I'm so weird. Or a perv._ Tears threatened to well up, either from fear or simply being upset all around, she wasn't even sure herself. _I... I can't move._

"Uh... h-hey Marinette?" was all she got, a nervous smile and blush working it's way across his own face.

"H-hey."

 _What was THAT? Hey? HEY? Get up! Get off him!_ She didn't.

"Are you okay? You," he paused, looking for the right words, his own blush growing as if a thought struck his mind, "f-fell pretty... hard there."

 _MOVE. I can't stay here, move or you'll stay here forever!_

She shot up, tearing her hand and body away from him, rushing from her as her body nearly immediately demanded the warm contact return.

 _"I'mokaysorrygottagettoclass!"_

Alya only smirked knowingly as Marinette slumped beside her, thunking her head on the desk sullenly with a groan.

She couldn't stop fidgeting, or flexing her hand as she subconsciously tried to memorize, forever, the exact feel of Agreste buttock. She didn't even need to try, _that_ one wasn't going anywhere.

Of course, things only got stranger, and/or worse that night when Chat was clearly acting off. He seemed panicky and distressed. As of late, it had begun, but something about the day had clearly pushed him to the edge. He was twitchy, refusing to make extended eye-contact, and all around avoidant. He looked guilty. He looked afraid.

With a sigh, Marinette yanked his tail, enjoying his little squeak he tended to let out whenever she did that. It had become a favorite thing of hers to do whenever she demanded his attention, and, though she'd never admit it, it warmed her heart to hear. Innocent and unable to handle a bit of flirting back. She wasn't entirely sure if he enjoyed it, but it always got the job done.

"Okay cat, spill. What's going on with you?"

"M-me? Nothing my Lady." Marinette held his tail tight, pulling upward gently, but her face was stern. Chat knew she wasn't joking around, or letting him slip by. He was an awful liar, really, and he knew it. He sighed, hanging his head. "Cat's out of the bag, huh?"

He let out a strangled cry as she yanked the tail again.

"No puns. You've been acting strange since I showed up here. Normally you're all puns and flirts. Now you're acting skittish, like a terrified kitten." Her gaze softened. She wasn't particularly upset, rather, she was concerned. Chat was, despite a pain in the ass, an anchor. Solid, reliable, her best friend. Two years of doing this sort of work had that affect. The trust built between them was a bond like no other, and they knew each other inside and out.

 _Well, not out yet,_ Marinette thought, her hand suddenly feeling hot and grabby. She absently let her eyes wander down his profile.

Luckily, Chat seemed to think it was an indication that his mental state was a bit shaky, and it was an obvious one. Mostly because he didn't want to share this with his lady. Much less know how to go about it without sounding like a terrible tom-cat. He shot her a half-assed smile in an attempt to assure her nothing was up, but her eyes still wandered, eye-brows raised in seeming pointedness.

"My Lady, please do not think poorly of me."

Ladybug shook her head of _dangerous_ thoughts, thoughts of physical similarities and the temptation to test out a positively wild theory that had resulted in her most current state.

 _No. No way._

"Wuh?" _Smooth. Very smooth, stupid._

"You know I'm devoted to you, to us, right?" He didn't notice the flub. He did notice the glazed eyes snapping into focus, suddenly beginning to question if his Lady was doing okay herself. He also notice them rolling in exasperation, though he chose to ignore that. It was a good sign she was fine anyhow. All snap, snide, and wit. That's LB for you.

"Yes, yes Chat. What, you find out Hawkmoth is your brother or something?"

"No it's-" he stopped, mulling over his words carefully. "I just... feel like I'm two timing you or something."

A red hot pain shot through Marinette for a moment, and she refused to believe it was jealousy. Chat clearly picked something up, (the way her eyes popped out of her skull for a split second) because he immediately started babbling.

"There's just, there's this really cute girl in school and I've known her for years and she reminds me of you so much and I feel like a terrible person for making the comparison but the way she walks-" she couldn't help but feel a slight heat pulse through her, a pleasant one this time at the way he nearly paused, nearly choked as his eyes raked her hips- "and talks with some of her friends and I dunno I have this tiny crush on her and today she-"

Marinette needed to stop him. He might give something away, and she realized she may be the source of a problem her. A crushing weight suddenly fell on her shoulders. Chat wanted to see another girl, but felt guilt because of how much time he'd devoted to her. She was like an anchor to him too, it seemed. Something he could always attach to in a time of need, someone who he could love no matter what. But now someone else seemed to have his eye.

"Chat." He went silent. "We are partners, first and foremost. You can do whatever you please in your civilian life. Even if you and I were to date, how would that go?" _What if you were disappointed in my civilian self?_ "What if the media finds out? What if Hawkmoth uses us against each other? The risks are too high. It's... I genuinely hate to say this Chat, I do, but it's for the best if we stay at least a bit distant from one another."

The weight didn't go away.

"My Lady..." an infinite sadness seemed to cross Chat's face as if he was a kicked kitten. Ladybug had to resist telling him she was lying, or literally kicking him. She wasn't having an easy go at this. These were things she'd had to tell herself a thousand times lately. Especially seeing as she understood how he felt. She had, admittedly, begun to see him a new light as he truly began to mature and fill out. It had made her sick to her stomach the first time she had realized she was intentionally staying behind him during patrols for the _view._ The time she caught herself biting her lip made her want to throw herself off the Eiffel Tower. _It was Chat for god's sake!_

Over time, however, she had sort of just accepted he was hot. Sort of. She definitely completely didn't cringe at herself for basically salivating every time he bent over or posed a little. No way.

Maybe a little.

Either way, she did know there were consequences. Dangerous, relationship ruining ones. Exciting ones, sure, but it wasn't worth it. It also didn't help that, despite only mostly being able to converse like a normal human being around Adrien, and the two of them simply being casual friend, it still felt like cheating to lust over cat-boy. So she kept it a dirty secret. From... herself? She dealt with it.

Seeing him like this was not how the day was supposed to end though. She hated, above all else in the entirety of Paris, seeing her _Chaton_ look hurt. She had to make it up to him a little bit.

With a yank of a tail and a devilish grin, a yelp and a blush, lips pressed against a cheek.

"W-w... what was that? For? Uh, psh, ffff-"

"Go home and go get the girl _mon minou._ It's late."

 _Oh fuck it, it isn't going to happen and I need to try it._

It was at this moment, Marinette, aka Ladybug, made a massive, heart-stopping mistake that left her lost for words. Lost for _thoughts._ Everything simply blanked after she gave his ass a slap to send him on his way.

It was meant to be flirty. Coy, teasing, and something to have him think about. She didn't mind flirting with Chat, they both knew she was simply having fun... usually. It came with the banter. It was natural. Never had she done this before, however, as she kept such an infuriatingly small distance between them at all times no one but the two of them could ever make a judgement call on whether or not they were dating. Or at least going at it in alleys after missions. (Marinette freaked out horrendously the first time Alya theorized that was what they did)

For once, she decided to break the distance rule. Just once, she knew he wouldn't mind. In fact she was hoping he would quite enjoy it, seeing as some small, dark part of her didn't want to give him over to some strange girl without the tiniest bit of a fight. She couldn't help it.

So, in part to satisfy this demanding question that'd been on her mind all night, to cheer Chat up a little, and to satisfy another small-and-not-to-be-mentioned part of her, she coped a feel, and everything stopped. The second her hand touched him, he flinched a bit and a red like fire shot up his face because Ladybug just grabbed his butt and hadn't let go.

Marinette had froze, and Adrien could understand that. He knew she was shy, and knew she was prone to doing such. His adorable friend had grown on him more and more, and he found himself staring at her at school lately.

Well, that's a lie. Nino found him staring at a pair of hips, slack-jawed. As did Alya. In fact, everyone in class knew before he did. In the halls, he and Nino would trail behind the girls a few feet while they all walked together when one day, he had blanked for some reason as Nino blabbed. A text woke him from his stupor, and when he looked down he realized it was from Nino. Who was beside him, pointing his chin at his phone while trying to cover up the largest, smuggest grin Adrien had ever seen.

 **Stop staring at Marinette's ass, Agreste. You're starting to drool xD**

Him and Nino walked in front after that.

Things like that seemed to continue with a larger and larger frequency, and Adrien had become less and less comfortable with it. His little crush on the innocent baker's girl seemed so wrong. So... _sinful._ The concept of doing _anything_ with Marinette felt shameful.

Thus, he'd gotten a bit angsty lately. He hadn't the slightest clue what to do about it. He was nearly degrading to a babbling mess around her, and his gosh darn _eyes_ had a mind of their own. He was thankful, oh so thankful, he was yet to drool.

Then she ran into him, again, and tried to catch him. He definitely caught her instead, and she definitely caught handful of something.

From that exact second, he knew he was, pardon the language, fucked.

Now, the exact same hand, on the same day, had a handful of the other side, was covered in red, and about sixty trillion pieces started to come together. Blue and green met, wide, surprised, and horrified.

"Th-that girl-um... r-ran into m-me today a-and I wanted nothing morethantokissher and" _sharp inhale_ "sh-she squeezed my- a...ah. Yes. That."

"O-Oh? And how'd you f-feel about that?"

"Terrified. Excited. Greedy. Wishing I could have her and... and you?" Another squeeze, a final confirmation that yes. This was definitely the same.

Somehow, as much as Marinette wanted to scream, faint, kiss Chat... Adrien, ' _Guess I have to internalize that,'_ or whatever, she held it together for one more sentence before fleeing faster than she ever has in her life.

Adrien blinked as she tore off, the last thing he saw was a colossal blush and nervous smile that he never knew he knew so well. All he could do was stare at his hands before trying to plan the next day at school and praying for sleep.

With the last squeeze she got out "I think you owe me one of these at school tomorrow."

 **A/N I didn't even edit this much. It's late. Give me some ideas or headcanons, I'll try and pump some out!**


End file.
